Hermione Black
by love109
Summary: 2nd story to Emma Black. Hermione's all grown up and going to Hogwats. What will she do when she finds out the dog she's been living with is human?
1. Hermione Find's Out

A.N: JUST SO YOU KNOW YOU HAVE TO READ EMMA BLACK FIRST TO GET WHAT THIS STORY IS ALL ABOUT. I GOT THE IDEA FROM A FRIEND OF MINE CALLED KAT I.E KATHERIN. HOPE YOU ENJOY BOTH STORY'S BUT I HAVEN'T DESIDED IF THERE WILL ONLY BE TWO OR ONE MORE AFTER THIS.

CHAPTER 1- Hermione Find's Out

Hermione was turning 11 in 3 day's and couldn't wait. She had a great life but didn't want to go to school ever again. Ever since she went there no one wanted to be her friend. Just to make her parents happy she told them that she had lots of friends but made out that their parents didn't like them having sleepovers when ever they asked.

She had a dog named Snuffles. He got into everything and made her laugh when she needed it. She would talk to him about things that were hard to talk to her mother and father. It was like he understood her.

"Hermione there's a letter here for you." She jumped up from her bed and ran down the stair's. Snuffles, who was lying across the bottom of her bed, ran after her and barked happily. She laughed as he nearly fell down the stairs.

"Thanks mum." She took the letter and sat at the bottom of the stairs and opened it. Frowning she looked at it over again. Before she could finish it there was a knock on the door. Her mother went to get it. Snuffles would normally go to the door to but he seemed to know that Hermione needed him. He touched her hand and she jumped. Looking at him she smiled and stroked his head.

Her mother walked through with an old man and she looked around the banister to see more of him. "Who do think that is Snuffles?" He gave a yip and went after them. "Hay! Get back here." She laughed and followed him. When she got to were he had gone she saw that her mother was talking to the man.

"Hermione there you are. Come and sit down please." She moved and sat down on the chair were Snuffles sat. It was the old man who spoke next.

"Well my dear I see you got your letter." He pointed to the letter in her hand before carrying on. "I'm Albus Dumbledore and I'm here to talk you through it."

"How do you mean? Talk her through it? What's in that letter Hermione?"

"Um I well you see..." She gave a shaky laugh.

"Your daughter is a witch and in September will be going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Is there anything that you'd like to know?" Hermione didn't really want to know anything but about the school and if she could take Snuffles with her. She asked this and watched as Snuffles waged his tail and licked her hand. "Well I'm sure you could yes but he wouldn't be aloud to go to class with you. Oh and here are some books about Hogwarts." He got something out of his pocket and she watched as he used what looked like a stick to make the book's, as they could see now, turn back to there normal size.

Hermione looked surprised but took the books and looked them over. "But what about your school here and your friends?" At what her mother said Hermione looked up at her. Snuffles lowered his ears and looked down.

"It's ok mum I'd really like to go. Please?" She looked at her and sighed. She really didn't want Hermione to go just in case someone there knew her real family and tell her. But she also knew that Hermione wouldn't give up. She loved to find out things that are new.

"Ok but what do we tell people when they ask were she is?"

"Just say you sent me to a privet school." Hermione said looking through one of the books. Snuffles watched this and grabbed the book from her. "Hay." He ran off and she went after him laughing.

He went up the stairs and back into her room were he sat on her bed. She came in and glared at him playfully. "Give it back or you're staying outside tonight." His head went down and she laughed. "Ok but you won't sleep on the bed." At this he sort of gave her a glare. "If you're going to be like that I won't let you come with me." He got up and gave her the book that was still in his mouth. "Thank you. What do you say to a walk?" He gave a bark and ran to the door that she had closed.

He waited for her to open it before dashing off down stairs. Hermione came after him laughing. "Mum I'm taking Snuffles for a walk. We'll be back soon."

"Ok but could you stop off at the shop and pick up some things for me please." Hermione went and got the list off her mother who was still talking to Dumbledore. She said goodbye to him and ran out of the house with Snuffles.

As they neared the park Hermione stopped. "Lets go the other way Snuffles ok." He looked up at her and saw that she was looking at two girls that were sat down on a bench. He walked on. Hermione didn't like this and stayed were she was. Snuffles looked back and saw that she wasn't following. He went back to her and took the end of her jacket in his mouth and pulled her along with him.

She took her jacket back and sighed. "Ok, ok we'll go this way." They walked on and he watched as she looked down when passing the girl's. They'd gotten past when one of them spoke up.

"Well, well if it isn't bushy Granger. I thought we told you not to come this way again." Hermione didn't answer just stood there as they got up. Snuffles didn't like this and growled at them. "Awww look she got a dog. What's that little thing doing to do bite us?" The other girl laughed and went to kick him but he had already taken her shoe in his mouth and wouldn't let go. He was growling. Why he did all this the other girl had walked in front of Hermione and hit her across the face.

"Call you dog off now and we'll let you leave."

Hermione called Snuffles and when he was at her side she took off running. Snuffles ran with her wondering what was wrong. She sat down in the park and let the tears fall. It was then that he saw that she had a hand print on her face and that a bruise was just starting to form. As she was sat on the grass he went and put his head in her lap and let her take comfort from him. It seemed like hours before she was ready to move again and they made their way to the shop.

On the way home from the shop Hermione was glad that they weren't there anymore. When they got home her mother was making dinner and her father must have come home why she was out and was reading his paper on the sofa. Giving her mother the things from the shop she went up to her room and decided to get some sleep. Snuffles got on the bed and layed down next to her with his head on her chest. Tomorrow she would be going with her mother shopping and then next week going would be going with Albus Dumbledore to get her school things. Well that's what her mother had said anyway.

TBC...

Read and Review Plz


	2. Going To Hogwarts

CHAPTER 2- Going To Hogwarts

Hermione smiled a true smiled that her mother hadn't seen in a couple of years. Knowing that she couldn't say no now to her going to Hogwarts she just smiled herself and watched as she played with Snuffles in the back garden.

Hermione laughed as he pulled his toy out of her hands and ran around. She would have gone after him but an owl came flying down and dropped a letter before taking off again. Sitting down on the dry grass she opened it.

Dear Ms Hermione Granger

An account has been set up for you so you will not need any money when I come to get you. Make sure that anything you are taking with you is packed and ready to go. It will be around 7 tomorrow morning when I come and get you. We'll go to get some money out for you and get what you need. With your school letter there should have been a list of all the things you'll need. You will need to bring that with you. As for Snuffles he'll come with us but you wont need to bring any food for him that has already been sorted out but there is a problem with how he look's. I will have to change the colour of his fur to a brown. It will go back to normal when you go home at the end of the year but will change when you get on the train again.

Yours

Professor Albus Dumbledore

Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

She looked up at Snuffles trying to work out what he would look like with brown fur and burst out laughing. He stopped and turned his to the side and looked at her. "Sorry Snuffles but you're not going to like this." He walked over to her and sat down next to her. "It says that he'll be coming at about 7 tomorrow but he's going to change your fur colour."

Snuffles growled and she turned to him. "Don't worry it won't be like that forever. He said it will turn back when we come home at the end of the year. Please Snuffles he might not let you come other wise. Do it for me please?" She looked at him with big brown eyes. He was going to turn away but he just couldn't say no when she looked at him like that. He licked her hand and she gave a giggle before hugging him. "Come on we better get my things together."

She got up and ran into the house and right up to her room with him. Snuffles grabbed something from under her bed and went to give it to her. Looking at it she smiled. It was a picture that had been sent to her from a man telling her everything about her real mother. She still hadn't told her mother and father about it but didn't plan on doing so until she was older and understood more about everything. She ruffled his head and put it into the bag she was taking.

It took her about an hour to decide what she was going to take. Snuffles saw her put something into the bag but he couldn't see what it was. Turning around she gave a sly smile to him. "You know that you're having a bath before we go. So now or later?" He looked at her then got up and walked over to the door. Opening it she watched him walk to the bathroom and sit there. Smiling she went over and went to give him a bath.

Hermione looked around herself and sighed. Dumbledore had taken her to Diagon Alley and they'd gotten everything she needed. What surprised her was what was in her bank account. It was full of gold and silver also there were things she hadn't thought would be there. There were lots of baby things and portraits of people that she didn't know. Snuffles had to stay outside and tied to a post why they did this. Now they were on the train and looking for somewhere to sit.

Opening a door and looking into the compartment she saw that no one was in there. She sighed and walked in. Snuffles came in after her and jumped up on the seat near the window. She sat next to him and looked over his head and smiled. People were running around and saying their last goodbyes. She saw a boy looking around like he didn't know were to go. Snuffles was looking at him to and pawed at the window. He must have heard his claws on the window as he looked their way. Hermione smiled and used her hand to say he could come and sit with her. He smiled back and after letting a man take his things and pulling a bag over his shoulder made his way onto the train.

It took him about 2 minutes until he walked into the room. "Hi." Snuffles got up and went over to him and nearly knocked him over if it hadn't been for Hermione pulling back on his collar.

"Hi. I'm Hermione Granger. And this nutter is Snuffles." She smiled at him and let him sit down.

"I'm Harry Potter." He smiled back and stroked Snuffles and carried on talking to Hermione for most of the way. The train had pulled off 10 minutes ago when the door opened again. A boy with bright red hair walked in and asked if he could sit with them. They both nodded and Hermione was confused when Snuffles jumped up next to her so he couldn't sit next to her. She shrugged and said that he sometimes acted like this. It wasn't true she just didn't want to hurt the boy's feelings. Harry seemed to catch on.

"Yeah he wouldn't let sit there either." Hermione smiled at him and mouthed a thank you.

"I'm RonWeasley by the way."

"Harry Potter and this is Hermione Granger." Ron looked at Harry in shock. Harry seemed to know why he was looking at him like that and looked away.

"What's wrong? Do you know each other by some chance?" Harry looked at her and shook his head. Ron looked at her as if she were nuts.

"You mean you don't know who he is?" He asked her like she was dumb. Hermione blushed, looked down while shaking her head. Snuffles growled at him before going to Hermione and sort of reassuring her that everything was ok.

"Don't worry about it. I only just found out about myself 2 days ago. Not really sure if I get all of it yet but I was to have survived the killing curse from a dark wizard called Voldemort." Ron winced why Hermione nodded and stroked Snuffles.

"I've read about that curse. But no ones ever lived before well that's what the book said."

"Well don't believe everything you read." Ron said. Hermione felt small but didn't say anything. Harry looked uncomfortable and looked down at his hands. Snuffles knew straight away that he didn't like this boy and would make him pay for making Hermione look sad.

For the rest of the ride she didn't say anything and looked out of the window. Ron filled Harry in on some things about the wizarding world. Snuffles curled up next to her and went to sleep. Ron kept looking at her then at Snuffles and soon she became fed up with it. "Is there a problem with me or my dog Ron?"

"No. It's just that no one's aloud to have a dog. It's in the rule book."

"As you said don't believe everything you read. And I spoke to Headmaster Dumbledore and he say's that Snuffles can stay with me." Hermione then looked down at her watch before standing up and grabbing a bag from the rack above her head. Snuffles lifted his head and watched as she got some food out for him and put it next to him. "Would you mind watching him why I go get changed?"

"Sure." Harry smiled at her as she walked out the door. Ron didn't seem to like it but didn't say anything in case she heard him. He then turned back to Ron and they carried on playing wizarding chess.

Snuffles ate his food before getting up and walking over to Harry and sniffing his arm. Harry without looking up from the game began to stroke his head. Snuffles' tongue hangs out of his head. Hermione came back in a while later and laughed when she saw Snuffles.

"I think he likes you." Harry looked at were she was looking and gave off a laugh. Ron glared at her but carried on with his game.

It was soon becoming dark and then a voice came through the train. "We will be arriving soon please change into your school robes and make sure that you don't leave anything on the train as you will not get them back. Thank you and have a good year."

Hermione got her bag down and put her thing's back in while the boys went and got changed.

When the train stopped they were shouted over to a huge man called Hagrid. They then went over on a boat. Snuffles licked at the water as he went by and Hermione laughed at him. Harry would have gone with her but Ron had pulled him away to another boat. He looked over at her and saw that she looked like an angel in the half-moon and the glow of the candles from the boats.

Harry looked shocked at this and shook his head before turning away. After being told what they were to do they were taken into the great hall to be sorted into their houses. Hermione still had Snuffles walking next to her and people were looking at her with shock written all over their face. She looked up at the head table and saw Dumbledore looking at her with a smile on his face. Smiling back she carried on walking with everyone else.

"When I call your name's you'll come up here, place the hat on your head and wait till your house is called out. Draco Malfoy." Snuffles pushed past her a bit to see who it was and he had to hold back a growl when he saw that he looked just like his father.

"SLYTHERIN!" Cheers rang out from that table and he walked over to it with his head high like it was something to be proud of. Some more were called then it was her turn.

"Hermione Bl...Granger." She frowned but walked up. The teachers were looking at each other in terror but she didn't seem to see it. Dumbledore was the only one to smile at her before leaning forward and leaning onto his hands.

She sat down at waited for the hat to call out her house. _"Um interesting. Just like your mother yet some of your father as well. You'll be very powerful witch so it's only fitting for you to go into the same house that your parents went in._ GRYFFINDOR!" Cheers rang out again but Hermione didn't seem to hear them. What did the hat mean? From what she was told she was the only one in her family to go to Hogwarts. Shaking her head she walked down to her house table and sat to watch everyone else be sorted. Snuffles walked with her but when they got to the end of the table he ran under it and followed her to were she was going to sit. When she did he sat at her feet before flopping down.

"Ron Weasley." She looked up and wasn't surprised when she saw more red heads look up at him as well. "GRYFFINDOR!" She clapped with everyone but she knew that it was focused.

A lot more people were called up before she saw Harry being called. "Harry Potter."

Everyone went quiet and watched as he walked up and sat down. The hat was placed on his head and everyone was waiting for him to have his house called out. The Slytherin table looked hopeful just like the Gryffindor table did. Hermione saw him looking around and hoped that he saw her smile. "GRYFFINDOR!" Hermione stood up with everyone from the table when that was called and watched as he walked down to join them.

He sat next to her and she gave his hand squeeze and she got one in return. Snuffles sort of snorted but licked her hand. He watched as they held hand's under the table and wondered if they knew but not wanting to find out he just went back down and waited to see if he got any dinner.

When everyone was sorted Dumbledore stood up and gave a speech before clapping his hands and food appeared in front of everyone. Snuffles gave a bark when a plate appeared in front of him. Hermione frowned and leaned to look at him. He was now eating the food and she gave a little laugh. She then saw that hers and Harry's hands were joined. But it didn't stay that way for long as he pulled it away to eat. She smiled when he didn't say anything.

She knew that this was going to be a great year and hoped that all her years here were the same but different in some way.

How right she would soon be proved.

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE. THANKS FOR READING. IN THE NEXT CHAPTER I'LL BE GOING STARIGHT TO THEIR THRID YEAR SO THEY FIND OUT ABOUT SNUFFLES. THEY'LL ONLY FIND OUT WHO HE IS BUT NOT THAT HE'S HERMIONE'S FATHER.

LOVE

love109

XXXxxxXXX


	3. Goodbye Sam

**Chapter 3---Goodbye Sam**

**Hermione watched Snuffles running around on Hogwarts grounds. In about 3 hours the students coming back from the Christmas holidays. She had stayed as she needed to do some catching up. That and she didn't want to go see her aunt and uncle in France. Harry had gone home with Ron for Christmas but sent her a gift through Hedwig. It was their third year and the papers had said that Sirius Black had gotten out of Azkaban. But if he had then how had he been sending her gifts for years. She looked up when she heard someone call her name. Turning she saw their new DADA teacher coming her way. His name was Remus Lupin and so far he'd help Harry out but also taken his map from him.**

**"Hello Professor Lupin." He smiled at her before sitting next to her to watch Snuffles.**

**"Ms Granger. It's a bit cold to be out here at this time don't you think?" He was watching Snuffles with a frown on his face. Hermione shook her head and told him that she was just letting Snuffles out for some air. "Well I think he's had enough for now." He smiled at her before turning back to Snuffles, who was coming over to them slowly. **

**It was like he didn't want to get to close. She shook her head and he gave a bark before running to her and licking her face. Hermione gave a laugh before trying to push him away but he just sat down before putting his head into her lap. They sat there for a while talking about anything and everything.**

**"Are you looking forward to school starting again?"**

**"Yeah. But then I think that I do better with book's then people." She gave a shaky laugh while she stroked Snuffles' head. Remus looked at her and saw that she was worried about something.**

**"Is something wrong? You seem to be far away for a minute there." She shook her head before going back to looking out at the lake. "Well, I better be going I have work to be doing. Have a good day Hermione."**

**"You to Professor. I'll see you in class on Monday." She smiled and waved as he got up and walked away. Sighing she got up and called Snuffles along with her. As she got to the door's she heard someone calling her name. Turning she saw Harry, Ron, the twins and Ginny getting out of a carriage and walking over to her. Snuffles ran at them and jumped up onto Harry. She saw Ginny and Ron glared at him before telling her to call him off. She knew that Ron didn't like her but she hadn't done anything to Ginny. But then again she had only started to hate her when she had started to go out with Harry through the summer.**

**Harry laughed and told him to get down before he walked over to her and gave her a hug. "How are you Hermione? Have a good Christmas here?"**

**Before she could answer Ron did. "Of course she did. She didn't have anyone to take her books before she read them." He was only saying that because she'd said, before they had gone home for the holidays, which someone had gotten the book she needed before she did. Only to find out later that it was Ron and she knew that he'd only taken it to get on her nerves about her telling him that he should do his homework before the dead line.**

**She didn't say anything knowing it would come back and bite her on the ass one day. They all walked back into school for dinner. Before they went in a boy came over to Hermione and handed her a note, saying it was from his friend. She frowned but thanked him. They sat down for dinner and she opened the note. She knew that Harry and Ron were looking over her shoulder to see who it was.**

**Dear Hermione**

**Thanks for the help over Christmas. I was wondering if you'd like to go to Hogsmead with me when we go again. Let me know before Saturday please.**

**From Sam.**

**"Who's Sam Hermione?" Ron asked without any hate for once.**

**"Just someone I helped why you weren't here." She looked up to see Sam looking over at them and smiled before nodding. His grin widened and he turned to his friend. The twins started to make kissy faces at her but what shocked her was that Harry seemed to quiet for his own good. Asking if he was ok she got a nod and he started to eat. Shrugging she got on with her dinner before going back to her own food. **

**"He's been sighted! He's been sighted!" Seamus Finnigan shouted coming into the common room a week later.**

**"Who?" Most people asked wanting to know what was going on.**

**"Sirius Black of course. Here look." Hermione, Harry and Ron looked at the paper. For some reason Hermione went a bit pale. Before Christmas brake Harry had found out that Sirius Black was his godfather and the reason that his mum and dad were dead. For some reason Hermione just didn't believe it one bit. **

**"Why would he be seen at a girl's shop?" Asked Ron.**

**"Well it said that he just walked in and took a chain from them and walked out telling them to take the money from his bank account." Dean said. **

**"Didn't think criminals had bank accounts." Harry said. Hermione sighed and told them it was time to go to Defence Against the Dark Arts. They all followed and began to make their way down. Upon getting there Hermione saw that for some reason Snuffles was there sitting next to Professor Lupin.**

**"Good day class. Today we'll be having a practical lesson so don't get your books out." They went in before him and stood around the room. Right at the front was a wardrobe and Hermione knew for some reason what was inside. Her face was white and she wouldn't look up from the floor even when Harry asked what was up. "Ms Granger can you tell us all what's inside please."**

**"A Boggart sir. They take the form of what ever you fear the most." **

**"Ten points to Gryffindor. Now how about you first Ms Granger." They had been learning about how to repel them. She didn't want to go first and let everyone know what she was scared of but didn't want people to laugh at her. Taking a deep breath she stepped forwards and nodded waiting for him to open the door to the wardrobe. When he did she saw something coming out. Everyone gasped when they saw that it was the biggest rattle snake they had ever seen. It moved towards her its head going backwards and forwards. **

**Her wand at the ready she said the spell and watched it turn into a punk rock snake with what looked like pink hair. Hermione gave a laugh and so did everyone else. She turned to see Snuffles standing up wagging his tail. For some reason Sirius Black's head popped up in her mind and he was smiling at her with thumbs up.**

**It was now time for them to go to Hogsmead and Hermione was meeting Sam. They had started to go out a week after their first trip to Hogsmead. She really liked him and hoped that he helped her get over Harry. Snuffles was coming this time and she told him that if he so much as looked at Sam the wrong way she wouldn't take him home with her. She sort of got a nod for her troubles but knew that he would do as he was told. **

**Sam met her at the doors and kissed her lips in greeting. "Are you ready to go Mione?" He was the only one that she let call her that apart from Harry but for some reason he had been seeing less and less of her since she'd started to go out with Sam. Also Ron and Ginny never said a bad thing against her and also tried to get her to help with their homework. Not that she would after all they'd done to her. Snuffles stayed at her side as they walked to Hogsmead. He was shocked that she would go for a git like him but glad she told Snuffles everything. Sure he was just a dog but she talked to him like he was her best friend.**

**They were walking down the street to Zonkos when they saw a girl running up to them. Hermione looked at Sam who seemed to look worried. "Is something wrong Sam?"**

**"No why would anything be wrong?" He asked her with a shaky laugh. She shrugged and watched as the girl walked up to them.**

**"Sam there you are. I've been waiting for ages." The girl said with a smile on her face. She then turned to Hermione. "Who's your friend?"**

**"Hi Jenny. Um well err...you see."**

**"I'm Hermione Sam's girl-" Sam had put his hand over her mouth before she could finish. Hermione looked at him in shock. Snuffles growled at him. Pushing his hand away she asked what he was up to.**

**"Sam let her speak. You did it again didn't you Sam?" Hermione asked what she ment and was shocked to hear what she said. Jenny told her that she and Sam were ment to get married after they finished school and that he was just having some fun before then. **

**Hermione looked at him before tears began to pour down her face. Same reached for her but she slapped him across the face and took off running down the street with Snuffles running and barking after her. Sam was calling her name but she just kept going until she got to the edge of the village and satrted to climb up the hill there.**

**When they got to the top she sat down and let Snuffles put his head in her lap. Her hand went into his shaggy fur and began to stroke it.**

**"Why are they all the same Snuffles?" He gave a little growl but kept his head in her lap. She sighed and layer back on the grass, closed her eyes before letting tears leak through her eye lids.**

**It was an hour before something made her sit up. Looking to the bottom of the hill she saw Harry walking up to her. "Harry what are you doing?" He looked up at her and smiled.**

**"Coming to see how you are. We haven't seen you all day and it's nearly time to go back." When he got to her he sat next to her with his knee up and leaning on it.**

**"It's ok. I'll meet you back at school." He shook his head and laied down next to her. "What are you doing?"**

**"Waiting until you're ready to go back."**

**"Harry don't be stupid. I don't know how long I'll be." He shrugged but didn't look at her as his eyes were closed. She sighed and laied down next to him again. "You know, I think all boy and men are idiots. Well not you of course but you get what I'm saying."**

**"Course, we all saw what happened." She gaped and sat up. "Ron seemed for once shocked and even had a sad look in his eyes when he looked at you." He cracked open one eyes and saw her smiling.**

**"You know Harry? You're my best friend." He smiled and sat up before pulling her into his arms. Snuffles jumped on them and they started to laugh, falling back onto the grass in each others arms.**

**TBC...**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE**

**LOVE**

**Love109**

**XXXxxxXXX**


	4. Enter Sirius Black

Chapter 4 - Enter Sirius Black.

It had been 3 weeks since she had sat on that hill with Harry laughing. Now they were watching from the stone area near Hagrid's hut as they were about to kill Buckbeak. Hermione looked sad as she held onto Harry. Ron was next to them and had his hand on her arm. They had just left Hagrid's and he now had his rat back. He hadn't talked to her for a week and wouldn't even say sorry when he got that 'thing' back. She didn't really care but it hurt that he thought her cat would do such a thing let alone Snuffles.

As the axe came down Hermione let her tears fall and berried on her head in Harry's chest. "It's ok Hermione. Everything will work out I promise." Harry said to her.

Hermione nodded into his chest. She sighed before pulling away and wiping her eyes before giving him a watery smile. "Let's go back in." Ron said and got nods from them both. They had just got so far when Scabbers bit Ron. He went running after him and dived and court him in his hands.

He looked up with a smile before it went from his face to show shock and fear. He pointed behind them. "Its...its the gr...grim..." Hermione and Harry turned to see a black dog growling at them and running towards them. Hermione gave a scream and Harry pushed her to the ground as the dog jumped over them and ran at full speed over to Ron.

Ron gave a scream as the dog bit into his leg and began to pull him towards the womping willow. Hermione and Harry called Ron's name and tried to go after him but were knocked back by one of the brancher's. Hermione groaned from where she landed before slowly getting up. Harry came over to help her and they tried to find a way in without being knocked about. The tree began to become angry and swing at them.

"Duck!" Hermione shouted. Harry ducked but missed the second on as he came up. He went flying. Hermione jumped the lower one but didn't see the one that come up behind her and it took her up into the air, holding onto the branch and screaming. Her face was bleeding, she could feel it and wondered how bad it was. She saw Harry and grabbed his arm before he could even think. He gave a cry when she let go and he went into the hole that the dog had taken Ron through.

He was just about to get up when something landed on his back and knocked him down again. "Sorry." Hermione said as she got off him.

"It's ok." He said getting up and they set off looking for which way the dog went with Ron. Hermione held onto Harry's arm and kept looking around making sure nothing in the shadows.

She looked into one of the room's and saw Ron holding onto Scabber's in one of the corners and looking scared out of his mind. "Ron." She sighed and made her way over to him with Harry not to far behind her. "Are you ok?" He was shacking his head and pointed behind them.

"It's a trap. The dog he's an animagus." Harry and Hermione turned around and followed the dusty paw prints on the floor. They turned into boot prints and there behind the door that had just closed with a snap stood Sirius Black. Hermione gasped and took a step back behind Harry.

"I knew you'd come after him." Harry was glaring at him but he seemed to ignore that and look at Hermione. "You look so much like your mother." Ron and Harry gasped. Harry gave her a quick look but turned back to Black but Ron was still stearing at her.

Harry ran at Sirius and it seemed to shock Sirius and he went down with Harry on his chest. His wand was pointed at Sirius' neck and he was ready to say any spell when the door was flung open and Professor Lupin came in with his wand at the ready.

"Expelliarmus!" Lupin shouted.

Hermione gasped as Harry's wand went flying into Lupin's empty hand. Harry backed away and Hermione helped him back up onto his feet when he got to her. "Where is he, Sirius?"

Sirius had gotten up and was now pointing to Ron.

"What me? Your nuts."

"Not you, your rat." Hermione was confused until she remembered what Harry had told her he saw about 2 weeks ago on the map and gasped. Lupin and Sirius looked with confushion.

"Ms Granger?"

"Harry rememeber what you told me about seeing on the map?" Harry nodded.

"But Pettigrew's dead, he killed him." Lupin butted in then.

"I thought so to until you menstioned seeing him on the map. I looked at it again but couldn't find any sign of him until tonight."

Hermione looked at Harry to see that he was trying to put it all together and felt sorry for him. Then it hit her. The black dog wasn't the grim but her dog Snuffles. She looked at Sirius, who was looking at Harry and hoped that he wasn't who everyone thought he was or Harry and Ron may never talk to her again.

Hermione sighed as she finished packing her bag. She smiled as she remembered the look of happness on Sirius and Harry's faces as Sirius was set free with more money to his name then before and a public apolige from the Ministry but he told them to stick it. He moved into his own house and Harry soon moved in with him so did Lupin. Hermione hated that she would only get to see them a week before school started again.

She was going to stay with her grandma in France. She didn't have her dog now and after Ron had chucked Crookshanks down some stairs, for biting his leg, she didn't have him either. Sirius had tried to talk to her but she still didn't know what to think. She'd told him alot when he was Snuffles and now she didn't know if she could be that close to anyone again.

TBC...

READ AND REVIEW PLZ. WHAT DO YOU THINK? IT MAY BE A BIT FAR FETCHED BUT AS IT'S MY STORY SO THERE. LOL.

LOVE

love109

XXXxxxXXX


	5. Finaly

Hermione was sat on her bed reading a book. She had gotten her school letter a week ago and didn't know who else would care apart from her family. After last year she felt left out. No one had sent her a letter or even replied to her's.

Today she was going with her mum to get her school things. Her mum shouted up the stairs and she went down to her. They took the bus and went in through the secret entrance. She didn't even notice a bunch of red heads, two black haired people and a sandy brown haired person behind them.

Hermione was talking and telling her mother things that made her smile and laugh. "Hermione how about we get your things and then go have something to eat?" Hermione nodded and showed her mother where to go. It was odd now. She normally would meet Harry and Ron to go get her things but knew that she didn't even know if they still liked her. Sure Harry seemed to like her but now he was leaving her out and it hurt more then she'd let on. Her dog that she'd told all her secrets could have told them and that's why they weren't talking to her. Oh well it's not like she hadn't been in this state before, but then she'd had Snuffles to talk to.

"Hermione?" Looking up at her mother she saw her looking ahead a frowned before following her line of sight. She nearly fell over when she saw her looking at a dress shop.

"No." She said with a look of horror in her eyes. She had never liked dresses and that was one thing she put her foot down at with her mother. But before she could say anymore and owl came flying down and landed on her shoulder. It was black with green eyes which shocked her. Stroking the owl's front she looked for a letter but it wasn't carrying on. Frowning when she heard shouting she looked to her left and saw a man running towards her and telling her to keep a hold on the owl. When he got to her she saw that he had a cage in his hand and was opening it up for the owl.

When he did the owl went crazy and was flapping its wings about like it was about to take off. "Stupid owl. That's all it's been doing since last night. I'll send the damn thing back or kill it." It shocked Hermione when her mother stepped forward and pulled the man to one side. Shrugging she stroked the owl and cooed to it. He began to calm down and gave a hoot every so often. She heard a throat clear behind her and turned to see them standing there with only some of them smiling.

"Hi mione. Have you been well?" Sirius asked with a smile on his face. She looked at him a moment before nodding and smiling, trying to hide that she was still sad about them not owling her all summer. "That's a nice owl you've got there. Is he yours?" Before she could answer her mother came back with a smile on her face.

"Yes it is. And you would be?" Hermione didn't know what to say to this. She would have said her friends but at the moment didn't class them as that. Friends didn't leave you out or not talk to all summer like they had.

"I'm Sirius Black, that's Remus Lupin. The bunch of red heads are the Weasley's and of course Harry." Sirius said with a smile. "Where Hermione-"

"I know them from school mum." Her mother nodded. They all looked shocked but didn't say anything.

"Well we had better be going to get your thing's now Mione. Goodbye." With that they walked off. Hermione looked over her shoulder to see them looked after her with a strange look on their faces. She felt guilty about what she had just done but knew that she had a right. Sighing she turned and carried on following her mother to the book store.

Hermione was sitting on the train when she next saw them. Harry was looking grim and Ginny was shouting something at him. They must have seen her as they came into the compartment. Ginny glared at her before talking.

"So miss snobby didn't want her mother knowing who she hang's out with?"

"What's it got to do with you anyway? I had every right to do what I did. You're all meant to be my friends but not one of you contacted me over the summer." She saw Harry looked pained but didn't care. He had said he would but since he'd started to go out with Ginny things had changed. Sighing she turned away from them and looked out the window.

Harry sat across from her and tried to get her to look at him but she felt hurt and wouldn't look at him. Ron sat next to him and Ginny next to her, which was odd as she was always by Harry's side. Trying not to think about it she got a book out and began to read.

"Oh Harry did you get your dress robe's? Dad said there was going to be a ball this year and I was-"

"Ginny leave him alone you know that he's not your boyfriend anymore. Lay off ok!" Ron said looked pissed at his sister. Ginny huffed and stormed out of the compartment. Harry and Ron began to play a game of chess. Hermione was shocked at what Ron had said but didn't come from behind her book to show it. On the inside she was happy that he was free but then that he wouldn't want to go out with her. After Ginny, who to her was way prettier she didn't think he would ever look at her in that way or feel the same she did.

It had been 2 week's since they had gotten back and she was finally talking to them again. She had seen Ron try to get a girl to go with him to the ball and every time she tried not to laugh when he got turned down. Sirius and Remus seemed to always be looking at her and would smile every time she looked at them. She had sent a letter to her parents a week ago and still hadn't heard from them. It was a bit weird but she knew that they'd get back to her soon.

They were eating dinner when the evening post came and she was happy to see her owl, Potter, flying towards her. He sat down in front of her and put its leg out for her. Taking it with a smile she pushed her plate forward that had bit's of food left on it. Opening it she saw that it had tear marks on it. Reading it as fast as she could her heart broke. Her father had been court cheating on her mother and they were getting a devoice. Tear's came to her eyes. Saying goodbye to her friends she made her way out of the hall with tears streaming down her face. Potter took off after her and landed on her shoulder.

People that saw her tears steered after her with confused and sad faces. Harry looked after her with confusion and looked up at the teacher's table to see Sirius and Remus with worried looks on their faces. When they saw Harry looking they gave a nod towards the door's and he nodded back before getting up and going after her, knowing she would need to tell someone who would keep it a secret.

He found her by the lake throwing rocks in. He walked over to her wondering if this was the right thing to do. She might want to be on her own but then he thought better of it when he saw her looking up at him with pain and tears in her eyes. Running over to her now he took her in his arms as she stood up. She cried into his shoulder and held onto him like her life depended on it.

"Shhh Mione everything will be ok I promise." He said softly into her ear. He sank down with her his knees still holding her as she cried.

It took about 20 minutes for her to stop crying and loosen her hold on him. He was happy when she didn't pull away fully. "He cheated on her Harry." He was confused and she seemed to know as she carried on. "My dad, he cheated on my mum. How could he do that when he's meant to love her?" Harry held her a bit tighter to him as he saw tears starting up again.

"I don't know Hermione. I really don't. I wish I could do something about it and take your pain away but I can't and I'm sorry about it." Harry looked down into her eyes that seemed to hold love and desire. "I don't want to see you like this, the one I love." He was as shocked as her when that come out of his mouth. God how could he have let that out? Maybe she didn't hear him but from the look on her face he heard every word. Then she smiled and put her head onto his chest and her arms tightened around his waist.

"I love you too." She felt relief when he didn't push her away. When she felt his hand on her chin, turning her head she looked up into his eyes and saw love shinning in them and a smile was on his face. He moved his head down to her and her eyes closed before their lips met in a passionate kiss. It blew her away and made her feel light headed. They were pouring all their love and desire into this one kiss and each felt the other's love for them. They pulled apart though when they heard cheering. Turning like deer court in headlights they saw Sirius, Remus and Ron standing there. Ron wasn't cheering but the other two were.

Hermione blushed and put her head onto his chest and mumbled something about stupid timing. Harry heard and gave a little laugh and shook his head. Finally he was with the girl he loved and hopefully it was for the rest of his life.

TBC...

READ AND REVIEW I KNOW IT WAS A BIT SHORT BUT I NEEDED TO GET THEM TOGTHER BEFORE I CARRIED ON WITH MY PLOT. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE WITH THEM IN THEIR LAST YEAR.

LOVE

love109

XXXxxxXXX


	6. Finding Out

In there been hard through their 5th and 6th years. Voldemort had come back in their 5th year and Hermione had been hurt when they had faced him for the 3rd time since she had started Hogwarts. Harry had been off with her for a while in their 6th year and he'd finally ended it before they had gone home for the summer. Hermione was sad then angry before she came to terms with it and had fun for the rest of summer.

She was now in her last year and couldn't wait to see the looks on people's faces when they saw her new look. She had grown over the summer and even started to wear dresses. She still saw her dad even if her smiles around him were forced. For the first time that she knew of her hair was straight. Her body was more of a woman and grown in all the right places. She had only sent letters to Sirius and Remus as she was told that Harry was with them.

Taking a deep breath she got onto the train in her flowing, black dress. She found them in no time and saw something that made her heart fall. Ginny and Harry had just pulled back from kissing. Sirius and Remus were there as well and looked a bit put out. She sighed before putting a smile on her face and walked in. Ginny looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"And who are you?" Hermione smirked and took on a shocked look.

"How could you not know who I am? I've been sitting with you every year." She saw Sirius smile and gave a grin back before sitting down. She put her bag at her feet and leaned back. Harry looked at her and blushed but after what she'd seen she wasn't even going to go there again. "So I see you and Harry are back together then." She wasn't asking and everyone knew it well maybe not Ginny from what she said nest.

"Well of course I mean he did spend the summer with us at the burrow." Hermione didn't show anything of how she felt to this but smiled and looked Ginny in the eye.

"How nice. I went to Italy and I'll tell you there are plenty of good looked men there to." Ginny was shocked as was Harry. Ron looked board and Sirius and Remus looked at each other knowing that she was telling the truth. Hermione bent down and was about to pull out a book when someone put their hand on her back.

"And when did you get this Hermione?" There was a tattoo on her back. It was of a heart and if you looked really close you could see that a name had been done around the edge. (No guessing who's it is.)

"My mum said it was ok and I got it when I was away. Hurt like hell when I got it." She smiled and came back up with a book in her hands.

"Never thought you were one to take pain Hermione." Ginny said as she sat back.

"And why's that?" Hermione would just love to shove her off a cliff right now.

"Well everyone was talking about how you screamed when facing He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." Ginny had a little smirk on her face.

"Yeah so. I did but as I was under a curse at the time you can't really blame me. I've been told that you fainted when you just saw a Death Eater coming. At least I stayed awake through it all." She got up, picked her bag up and walked out of the door. She couldn't believe that none of them had stuck up for her.

For the rest of the trip she sat on her own reading a book but couldn't seem to read it when she had so much on her mind.

She couldn't believe her luck. She was finally finished with all her end of term work and couldn't wait just to sit back and chill. Looking over at the head boy (Harry) she didn't know what to do. She could just walk to her room but then that would be rude and she really wanted to start to talk to him again. Ginny had been putting the knife in when ever she had a chance.

"Would you like a hand with that?" Harry looked up and saw Hermione standing in front of him with a small smile on her face. Giving one back he nodded and pulled the chair out next to him for her. For the rest of the night they worked on his project, potions that had him most stumped.

As they were going to bed Harry stopped her and she looked into his eyes and knew that the old feelings that she had tried to push away had come back full force. "Thank you." She smiled but was shocked when he kissed her on the lips. She didn't know what to do but for some reason her body was working against her mind.

Her arms had gone around his neck and pulled him closer and his had gone around her waist. She could help the moan that came out of her mouth when his hands moved under her top and felt her skin. It was like shock waves going through her body right to her cure. Before it could go any further she pulled away.

"I can't do this Harry. Even if me and Ginny don't get along I can't do this." Hermione pulled her arms from around him, sighed before getting her stuff and making her way to her room.

Hermione couldn't believe that just after that one kiss she couldn't sleep. She hadn't slept in a week and was shocked that Harry seemed to be getting on with his life with a smile always on his face. Taking a deep breath she walked into the great hall early Saturday morning. It was a Hogsmead weekend and she couldn't wait as she was finally getting a book that would help her find out who her real father was.

She saw Harry and Ron eating with Ginny and Lavender, Ron's new girlfriend. She really didn't want to sit with them so made her way to the other end of the table to sit and eat. Se had just finished eating when the mail came in and she had 3 owls coming her way. They dropped them but the one Potter had he held in his beck and landed on her shoulder. She smiled and took it from him and let him have some of the food she had left.

Opening the one from her mother first she smiled when she was finished.

Dear Hermione

Sorry I haven't written to you but I've been a bit busy. Anyway I wanted you to be the first to know that I took Matt up on that offer for a date and it's going great. He's so sweet and even wants to meet you at Christmas if you are coming home of course? Hope you have found someone by now that will take you to your end of year ball is that what it's called? Anyway love you and can't wait for you to come home. And I'll even tell you everything about what you asked about this summer. You're old enough to know now.

Love always

Mum.

She put it in her bag and would reply before going to Hogsmead. Taking another one up that looked really important she opened it and went white. This was telling her that the test she had took had the end of last year was back and they'd send it in another envelope. Looking at the other one she sighed and knew that she wouldn't get to Hogsmead this weekend. She picked the other one up and knew that he was most likely dead so didn't mind opening it here. When she did she nearly fell off the bench.

This couldn't be right. How on earth was this right?

Dear Sir/Madam

We are pleased to say that we had completed the test's you have asked of us and hop you are pleased with this. You will see you mother's name first and then your fathers.

Mother: Emma Louisa-Ann Dumbledore

Living: UN-none

Last seen: Leaving for the wizarding part of France 5 years ago.

Family still living: Albus Dumbledore

Father: Sirius Black (can't remember if he had a middle name)

Living: Yes.

Last seen: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Family still living: No family left but dose have a Godson. Harry Potter

We hope that you do not take this information the wrong way and until you are ready keep it to yourself.

From Bension and Grought

Hermione looked up at the teachers table and saw Sirius talking with Remus and laughing now and then. She hoped he didn't know or she was just about ready to have a heart attack. All her life she had grown up with her father at her side and not even known it. And her mother could still be alive somewhere. It she was dead they would have put it down.

Her mother could wait she was sending Potter with a letter to this Emma and if she was her mother maybe they could meet. She would use a school owl to send her mum's letter for now.

Hermione didn't trust and owl but Potter to take this letter to France.

TBC...

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE. THE NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE UP SOON.

LOVE

love109

XXXxxxXXX


	7. She Come's Back

Hermione was wondering if what she had just done was the right thing. Potter had gone over a week ago and she hoped that he had found her mother. Now all she had to do was talk to Sirius and find out if he knew and would he even want to get to know her more then he already does.

She was sat out by the lake and just leaning against a tree. Hermione didn't want to be around anyone right now as they seemed to be acting different to her again. The only ones that seemed to be talking to her were Sirius and Remus. Harry would look at her in the head dorms and when he was about to say something he'd shack his head and walk away. She sighed before getting up and going in for dinner. She was about to walk in when she saw something that made her heart sink.

Just to the left of the door was Harry and Ginny snogging each others face off. She felt the tears welling up in her eyes and took off running around the side of the school. She wondered if these feelings would ever go away. It hurt so much to see him with someone else. She had ran to the edge of the forest and suddenly her legs gave way and she ended up falling to the floor and leaning against a tree. Tears were running down her face.

The sun had set 3 hours ago but she still hadn't gone in. Hermione had fallen asleep an hour ago. She had been dreaming about meeting her mother until she was woken by a noise coming from behind her. She shot up and looked around her before getting up and running back to the school. As she did the noise got louder and from what she could tell that it was a dog as it was a bark.

She got to the school before she saw the dog. It was brown with one white ear that went over its left eye and the fronts of the paws were also white. Hermione stopped and turned to it as she (could tell it was a girl) stopped herself and sat down at the bottom of the steps and shook her head. Hermione frowned before jumping back as it turned into a woman that looked just like herself.

Hermione had her mouth open and was about to say something when the woman smiled with tears running down her face and ran up to her and took Hermione into her arms.

"My baby, my little girl." She kept saying into Hermione's hair. She was shocked but somehow knew who she was and put her own arms around her.

"Mummy." She said softly before her own tears began. It felt so good to know that instead of writing a letter she had come to see her. They both pulled back at the same time and were smiling at each other.

"Now I know that you must think I gave you away but I didn't. They said that you were dead and it had happened inside me. I just had to get away from it all. If I had known that you were for one minute still alive I would have been by your side years ago." Hermione smiled and the tears started again.

"Are you staying?"

"Yes. But I have to stay as my dog form. Some people may think I'm dead as well so let's just have it as you and me knowing for now ok?" Hermione nodded. "Right then when you go to bed tonight I'll tell you anything you want to know. Just nothing about you father, I haven't talked about him for years."

Hermione was shocked but she had to warn her mother that Sirius was here before she went in. "Just to warn you Sirius is here. He teachers here." The look in her mother's eyes was one of horror but also love.

"Then you'll have to change my fur colour. He knows what I look like. For now I don't want him knowing I'm back. You don't mind do you?"

"No. As long as I have my mum back then I don't mind." They smiled at each other before Emma turned into her dog form and Hermione changed her colour before they went in for dinner.

As she walked in with a white dog everyone was staring at her. For the first time in a while everyone saw her real smile. Sirius and Remus were staring at her and wondering what had happened to make her smile so much. They liked it but couldn't understand why. For one they were not going to ask, they were happy for her.

She could see Harry and Ron looking at her. She turned away from them and sat down a couple of seats down from them. Her dog jumped up and sat down next to her. Hermione nearly laughed at this and surprised when food appeared in front of them both. It wasn't long until Ginny had moved towards her. Emma could feel the change and growled at the girl but didn't go at her.

"What do you want Ginny?" Hermione asked not looking up.

"Just wanted to know who it is that your seeing. I mean you wouldn't have been gone so long unless you were with a boy." Ginny looked at her with a smirk. Hermione shook her head before answering.

"It's none of your business after all we're not friends and never will be. Now if you don't mind I'd like to eat my dinner with out you looking over my shoulder." The people around them gasped. No one had ever said anything like that to Ginny. Suddenly there was clapping. Hermione looked up to see Lavender, Dean and Seamus clapping. She smiled at them before she went on with her dinner.

Emma was proud of her and licked her hand before jumping down from the bench and looking around herself. It all looked the same. Before she could stop herself her eyes were looking up at the teachers table. She saw Sirius and Remus laughing but then her eyes went to her grandfather. He was looking at her and smiling. 'So he knew then.' Emma said to herself. She gave what looked like a grin and started to run over to him. It would be nice to see him again and even to talk to him again.

She could feel peoples eyes on her but didn't care. She made it to him and put her head on his lap. He gave a laugh and ran his hand through her fur. "It's been a while dear. Maybe this time it's for good?" He said while looking at Hermione. Emma saw this and barked. He nodded before she walked away back to Hermione who looked shocked but was also trying to hold in her laughs. That night they spent most of the night talking about each other and that the week they were to finish school for Christmas Emma would come with her to see the woman that had looked after her daughter.

Hermione was sat by the lake with Emma who was running around behind her in the woods. Harry and Ron had been giving her dirty looks for two weeks now and she was sick of it. She was going to crack very soon and hopefully it wasn't the guy she had just started seeing. He was cute, smart and for once didn't have a girlfriend that he had to marry after school.

Emma seemed to like him but when he got a little to cossy she'd growl at him. Hermione watched as she came back to her from the woods and put her head in her lap. Her eyes were closed and so it looked like she was getting some sleep. She heard a twig brake and looked up to see Sirius, Remus, Harry and Ron walking towards her. Frowning she smiled before turning back to the lake and stroking Emma's fur.

"Hi Hermione. What are you and...um What is her name anyway?" Sirius said as they sat down around her.

"Starfly." Hermione said without looking at them.

"Hermione, where did you get that name for her?" He was glancing at the dog and then to Sirius who seemed to be having a staring contest with the dog. "Sirius leave the dog alone."

Hermione gave a laugh before looking at him to see he was still looking at Emma. She frowned before asking what was so good about her dog's eyes.

"Nothing really just I'm sure I've seen them before." Hermione nodded before turning back to the lake as she had heard wings flapping. An owl was coming towards her carrying a black envelope in its claws. It landed in front of Hermione dropped the letter in her lap and took off again. She picked it up and opened it before reading it. Emma watched as she began to cry silent tears. She walked over to her before looking at the letter in her hands and was shocked at what she found inside it.

Her other father had died with his 'girlfriend' were killed by death eaters in a raid.

"Everything ok Hermione?" Remus asked as they watched her cry. He was sure now that he knew that Starfly was just like Sirius as he had seen the look in her eyes as she had looked at the letter.

"They killed him." Emma was licking her hand and really wanted to become human again just so she could take her into her arms. Looking at the others she saw that they wanted to do the same thing. She looked at Remus and he nodded at her. So he knew she was not a real dog. Before they could say anything the dog had changed back and taken Hermione into her arms.

"Emma..." Sirius breathed her name into the air.

TBC...

READ AND REVIEW PLZ. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON AS I HAVE AN IDEA ALREADY.

LOVE

love109

XXXxxxXXX


	8. To Love Again

Sirius and Remus were in shock. Emma was meant to be dead and here she was hugging Hermione. Harry and Ron were looking at each other then at Hermione, who was in some woman's arms that they didn't know. Harry wanted to be the one holding her in his arms and he was shocked that the feelings that he'd pushed back for a couple of years were coming back.

He knew that he didn't love Ginny and was going to break up with her soon but it was just getting around to tell her. Harry hoped that one day him and Hermione could get back together and even, maybe one day get married and have children. He knew that was a bit far fetched but wished that it would come true.

"Its ok baby, everything will be ok I promise." Emma said to her and wished there was more she could do for Hermione. It was heart breaking to see her daughter like this and all she could do to help was hold her. But she knew deep down that sometimes that's all that was needed sometimes.

Hermione's breathing became even and with her head resting on her mother's chest she was asleep. She rocked her back and forward for a little while before stopping and moving so that her head was resting in her lap. She looked up and into Sirius' eyes, which were looking into hers. She gave a weak smile and waited to see what he said.

"I thought you were dead. Why didn't you let me know somehow?" He asked.

"I was doing a job for the Order and couldn't send letter's to anyone until a couple of weeks ago, but by then what was the point. I thought you didn't want me and my daughter was dead, do you really think I would come back for that?" His heart was breaking but he knew she was right.

"I guess not. But just so you know I still love you and always will. Why did you come back anyway?"

"Hermione wrote me a letter about a week ago and I was so shocked that she was still alive I had to see for myself. I came through the forest as my dog form and saw her just sitting there crying. I let her know I was there and she ran. I showed myself to her just as she got to the doors. She knew who I was straight away, from the look in her eyes anyway." Looking down at her sleeping daughter she smiled.

"Your not going to leave again are you? I don't think I could take it." Sirius said, but something suddenly came to him. "Wait a minute if she knows you're her mother does she know about..." He trailed off when he saw Emma nod. Sirius seemed shocked and looked down at Hermione. "May...maybe we should get her inside."

Emma nodded and let him take Hermione from her arms. They walked back towards the school. Emma walked next to Sirius holding Hermione's hand as they went. Remus and Harry followed after still looking a bit out of it. As they walked in the doors to the great hall opened and students and teachers came out but stopped when they saw them. Ginny was with them and came over to Harry and asked him what was going on.

It's not that she cared but she really wanted to know what was wrong with Hermione so she could go around telling everyone. Harry didn't say anything and shook his head. Ginny didn't seem to like this and glared at him before huffing and storming off. Remus walked over to him so they could talk.

"Harry what's wrong?" They began to follow Sirius and Emma up to the head dorms.

"Nothing, just, I don't know. Every time I look at Hermione my old feeling's come back you know?" Remus nodded and told him to go on. "When I'm with Ginny I don't see my self being with her very long but when ever I think of 'Mione I can see us getting married and having children. Is that so bad?" Harry asked looking up at him. He was thankful that Sirius couldn't hear him being all mushy.

"No I don't think it's that bad. But you have to decide what you really want and from what you just told me there is only one way to go." Harry nodded and looked at the young woman in Sirius' arms.

"I guess you're right." Harry said with a sigh. They both carried on following Sirius and Emma up the grand staircase.

Hours later Hermione began to stir and groaned as she looked around herself to see that she was in her bed and Harry was asleep on a chair that had been moved from her desk to the side of her bed.

She smiled a small smile before sitting up and getting out of bed. She kneeled down in front of him and moved a strand of hair that had moved into his eyes. He stirred and with half lidded eyes looked at her with what she hoped was love.

"Hi." She said softly with a smile. He smiled at her as well before taking her hands that were on his knees. He held them for what seemed forever but was only 20 minutes. Through that little time none of them spoke just looked at each other. They didn't see the door open before it was pulled closed by Emma, who had stopped Sirius from storming in there.

"Leave them alone Sirius." Emma told him as she forced him to sit down on the sofa in the common room.

"But I don't like it." He said crossing his arms over his chest with a huff.

"For goodness sake. She can take care of herself and one day you're going to have to give her away to someone. Who better then Harry? And anyway she loves him and from what I have seen so far, he loves her to. If I have to make you leave them alone I will." Sirius turned back to look at her with a smirk on his face before he pulled her onto his lap. She gasped before he took her lips with his own and sighed again.

Even after so long she still felt the spark and love for him that she had felt from the first time of seeing him. With her legs on either side of his she let her arms go around his neck and pull him closer. He groaned into her mouth before they pulled back from each other, let their foreheads touch and smiled warmly at each other.

"I love you Sirius Black, for now and forever." She stated with love flowing with every word from her, red lipped mouth.

His heart was beating faster and his breathing became labour.

"I love you too Emma Black." She gave a little laugh at this and watched as he smiled. "For now and forever." He pulled her to him into a lovers hug.

Hermione and Harry had come down to see them talking and Hermione had tears of joy in her eyes. Harry smiled at seeing his godfather happy with the, love of his life. Before they could see them she pulled him back up the stairs.

She sat down on her bed and watched as he paced back and forward with a frown on his face.

"Is something wrong Harry?" She asked with concern.

"No, I mean yes." He stopped in front of her and kneeled down and took her hands in his. "Hermione I love you and god help me but I can't think of not being with you anymore. Please say you'll take me back even after me being such a big git." He had hoped and she saw the love shining in his eyes.

"I...I yes of course Harry." Hermione nearly jumped up from the bed and punched the air with her fist. Instead she pushed him back a bit and fell into his arms, kissing him all over the face before letting her lips touch his in a sweet and tender kiss, which he took part in with everything he had.

TBC...

READ AND REVIEW PLZ

WHAT DO YOU THINK? IN THE NEXT CHAPTER GINNY GETS WHATS COMING TO HER AND A WEDDING WILL TAKE PLACE.

LOVE

love109

XXXxxxXXX


	9. Asleep Or Awake

**Hermione and Harry were cuddling on her bed after a full out snogging session. She had her head on his chest and was playing with his top. The smile just didn't seem to go away. He was stroking her hair and looking down at her with love in his eyes.**

**"You know this is the happiest I've been in a while." Hermione looked up at him and nodded along with him. She sat up and smiled before going into her side drew. He frowned at her but when she asked him to hold out his hand he did. She placed something in it. He looked down in his hand and gasped. It was the flower he had given her for valentine day last year and it still looked the same.**

**"How...why?"**

**"I used a spell to keep it like that and I guess I kept it because I wanted something to keep until I was older and then I could tell people Harry Potter gave me that." She gave a little laugh.**

**"Well now you can say that my husband Harry Potter gave me that when we went to school." She gasped and looked into his eyes and saw that he was telling the truth. Before he could say anything she had jumped into his arms and hugging him tight.**

**She would have said something but the door opened just as she pulled back. Turning with their arms still around each other they saw Sirius, Emma and Remus standing there with smiles on their faces.**

**"Don't mean to brake it up but someone's here to see you Harry." Sirius said and his smile had gone. Harry looked at him and then he went into shock. Looking to Hermione she was looking down and holding the rose in her hand and silent tears were falling down her face. **

**He took her hand and asked if she'd come with him. She looked at him before nodding. Taking hold of her hand in his a bit more he pulled her up with him and they made their way down to the common room. They also followed wanting to help if need be.**

**Hermione held his arm in hers trying to calm herself down. She knew what Ginny was like when she was mad. As they walked into the common room she saw that Ron and Ginny were there. The look on Ginny's face was one of rage and hate that was towards.**

"**It didn't take you long to go after my boyfriend Hermione. What's wrong cant get a man of your own so you have to have mine?" Hermione wanted to pull away at that minute and hit her but Harry started to talk and she smiled up at him.**

"**She hasn't taken me from you Ginny as we've been off with each other for a while now and I know about Michael. You know how much I love Hermione and I'm not going to back out this time even if you try to do it again." The look of shock and confusion on Ron's face said he had no idea what was going on.**

"**Harry mate what are you talking about? You said so your self that you didn't want to be with Hermione again."**

"**Yeah until the war was over but I just cant do that now. I love her to much and I wont have Ginny trying to brake that up again. She convinced me that was the right thing to do but I now see that it was all to hurt Hermione." **

**Harry and Ron looked at each other before Ron nodded and gave a small smile. Harry smiled back but it didn't last long as he felt Ginny's magic spike and that she had her wand pointed at Hermione with so much anger in her eyes that he was sure a spell would go off before any words came out of her mouth.**

**The only thing he could do before a spell was shot at Hermione was try to shout but the words got stuck in his throat as Hermione screamed and fell to the floor with a thud. He went down with her and that was the last thing he heard or saw before waking up in a bed that he couldn't see around.**

**He tried to sit up but couldn't seem to move at all. Before he could try to shout out someone was coming around into his view. It was Sirius and Remus. They looked heart broken and Harry could tell that Sirius had been crying as there were tear tracks down his cheeks. Shaking his head he tried to get out of the bed but Remus moved fast and held him down.**

"**No! Let me go! Hermione?" After putting up a fight he went flat on the bed and waited to see what they said. It was Remus who spoke as Sirius seemed to be tearing up again.**

"**It seems that Hermione doesn't want to wake up. Madam Pomfrey said that if she doesn't wake up soon she'll have to send her to a proper hospital to see if they can help. She says it seems Hermione just doesn't want to wake up and is pushing the potions out of her body as they go in...." He didn't say more but Harry knew that if Hermione didn't wake soon she might die. He couldn't lose her, he just couldn't.**

**TBC.....**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE. FINALY FINISHED LOL. SORRY TOOK SO LONG BUT HAVE BEEN SONOWED UNDER WHAT WITH COLLEGE AND WORK. SHOULD BE ANOTHER ONE UP SOON AND I AM EVEN THINKING OF FINSIHING SOME OF MY OLDER STORY'S. JUST KEEP LOOKING OUT FOR THEM AND YOU'LL KNOW KK.**

**love109**

** XXXxxxXXX**


	10. Say Yes

It was dark and all she could see was a little light in front of herself and a shadow in the middle of it. Frowning she reached out and suddenly pulled back when she felt something solid. It grabbed her hand and held firm but didn't hold her so it hurt. She felt someone breathing near her ear but couldn't be sure. She was also sure she heard someone say her name. Then as suddenly as she heard it her body gave a sudden jerk and pain ripped through her body like someone was was tearing her insides out while she was still awake.

Harry watched her body jerked as Madam Pomfrey tried to wake her up again. He was being held back by Remus and Sirius as he just couldn't watch her going through so much pain.

"Harry let Pomfrey do her job please." Sirius said. Emma was off to the side talking to Dumbledore but she never took her eyes off of Hermione. Harry nodded but still tried to pull away from them. Suddenly Hermione's eyes opened as well as her mouth and she let out and ear pitched scream that everyone winced at. But the scream that came out was her calling out for Harry. He called back to her but Sirius and Remus still didn't let her go.

Hermione stopped screaming but they could tell she was holding it in. She just stared above her with pain in her eyes. Pomfrey quickly pulled a vale from her pocket and forested it down her mouth. Hermione tried to spit it out but Pomfrey pushed her mouth closed and Hermione had to swallow it as she also held her nose. She soon sighed as the pain was taken away. Everyone ran to her bed side and she gave a little smile and soon she was pulled into the arms of Harry.

"Thank god your all right." Pomfrey said with a little smile of her own. Emma was in the arms of Sirius and smiling with love shinning in her eyes. Sirius pulled her closer and couldn't keep the grin off his face. Remus stood next to them and just smile and showed his happiness through his eyes. Hermione's hand suddenly became stronger when Pomfrey used her wand to bring her a needle. Harry looked up and gave her hand a squeeze and told her everything was going to be OK. She looked away and gave a wince when it went into her arm. Harry smiled into her eyes when it was over and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"You'll have to stay in the hospital wing for at least a week. And before you say anything I'm sure one of your friends will bring your school work here for you." She said as Hermione was about to speak. "Also don't try to speak to much as the spell has made your vocal cord close up a bit so it may hurt to talk." Hermione nodded and turned so her head so resting back on the pillow but so she was facing Harry. She smiled at him before closing her eyes and letting the darkness take her into a restful sleep. Harry went to get up but her hand tightened on his and wouldn't let him go. Sirius gave a little laugh before saying that he should stay here tonight. He nodded before watching as Emma used her wand and made the bed bigger for him and told him that it was better if he slept in the bed with her. Sirius went to say something but she just said 'remember our last year' and pulled him out of there with a goodnight to Harry.

A WEEK LATER

Hermione gave a little laugh as Harry and Ron had a play fight in the heads common room. She had only just gotten out of the hospital wing last night but she felt so much better for a nights sleep in her own bed. Of course Harry had snuck up in the middle of the night and she'd liked it even better.

"Guys, we better go down to the great hall. We wouldn't want to miss breakfast would we?" Her voice was a little raspy but she was told that it should go away soon. Ron jumped up and told them he'd meet them there. They laughed together as Harry put his arm around her and they began to walk down to the great hall together. Harry shouted to Ron to save them a seat. He waved back before he ran full pelt down the hall. Hermione laid her head on his shoulder and sighed and smiled.

"Hermione?" She looked up at him as the stopped just outside the great hall doors. "I know that we've only been going out again for a week but I know what I want and that's for us to be together forever." He pulled something out of his pocket and went down on one knee. "So I'm asking you to make me the happiest man to live.... will you marry me?" Hermione was shocked but she gave a cry of joy before nodding and falling into his arms. He gave a laugh and stood up with her in his arms. He spun them around and then put the ring on her finger. She looked at it and was shocked to see that it was his mothers ring. He pulled her after him as they walked into the hall. Everyone was looking at them and Harry suddenly broke out into the biggest grin he could and shouted- "She said yes!" Everyone apart from the Slytherin's stood up and cheered. Hermione laughed and hugged him to herself.

She was so happy. After all she now had a mother and father who loved her and of course Harry the most wonderful and caring man in the whole wide world. And of course she was a Black-so-to-be-Potter which was a given. Right here and now she was the happiest witch alive.

THE END

DON'T WORRY THERE IS ANOTHER STORY TO COME YET.

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE...........

LOVE

love109

XXXxxxXXX


End file.
